shaman of mitology
by keri01
Summary: bueno reaparesi volvi a subir este fic a ver que les parece


Keri: Hola como están este fue mi primer fic y lo deje durante ya mucho tiempo la verdad ya mas de un año por razopnesd de estudio y es de mi anime favorito espero les guste la verdad no estoy muy segura de si esta bien pero primero léanlo

Nickoll(mi espíritu): ya cállate como dicen al mal paso darle prisa

Keri: No empieces a fastidiar si ¬¬

Nickoll: por que yo solo digo la verdad

Keri: si ...si mucho-saca una tablilla y Nickoll entra en ella a la fuerza- haber si así se calla ejem...como iba diciendo espero este fic sea de su agrado y ahora si por favor prepárense nn

De la nada aparece un gran escenario decorado muy lujosamente y aparece keri con un traje de presentador

Keri: ahora si damas y caballeros prepárense para el gran estreno de el primer fic de la gran Y única keri:

SHAMAN OF MITOLOGY

KERI: Bueno comencemos con el primer capitulo

**¿dónde esta?**

Han pasado tres años desde que el torneo de shamanes fue suspendido, nadie sabe que paso con Hao ni con el espíritu de fuego.

La boda entre Yoh y Anna se acerca y este ultimo mes Anna a incrementado el entrenamiento por lo que yo llega tan cansado que solo le quedan fuerzas para comer.

Horo Horo sigue viviendo en la pensión junto con Pilika y aun no tiene novia.

Tamao también sigue en la pensión y aunque ha mejorado sus habilidades de vez en cuando Ponchi y Konchi le juegan algunas bromas.

Fausto es otro de los que siguen en la pensión y a puesto una farmacia de la cual todas las ganancias pasan a poder de Anna.(N.A: hey! aparte de lo que me cobra por prestarme a yoh para este fic?¡)

Len vive en el departamento en donde vivía al inicio de la serie y Jun vive también en el mismo edificio.

Manta ha crecido un poco pero sigue siendo el mas chaparro de todos.

Lizerg volvió a Inglaterra aunque de vez en cuando viaja a Japón para ver los chicos y a...Millie(N.A: la verdad no se donde vivía así que la puse a vivir en Japón).

Ese día todo iba normal en la pensión Asakura, era la hora de desayunar cuando de pronto alguien irrumpió en el comedor:

¿?: se encuentra Yoh-se escuchaba algo agitado.

Yoh: hola len nn -saludo levantando la mano-que es lo que pasa.

Len: que? No estas enterado?

Yoh: que cosa?

Len: que el torneo de shamanes a sido reanudado

Todos: QUE??????'

Len: -que estaba mas calmado- no puedo creer que aun no lo sepas ¿donde esta tu oráculo virtual?

Yoh: ehh... pues...no lo se ji ji ji –rió mientras tenia la mano el la nuca

Todos:-caída estilo anime-

Len:-ya incorporado- y el tuyo Horo Horo?

Pues veras ... yo tampoco lo se.

Len: son un par de irresponsables

Anna: Yoh...

Yoh: si Annita?

Anna: Que esperas para ir a buscar el oráculo virtual ¡AHORA!

Yoh: ya voy Annita nnU

Anna: Yoh...

Yoh: Si Annita?

Anna: no me digas Annita

Yoh: esta bien Anna (N.A: no me vayan a matar por este comentario pero... Yoh es un pisado)

Pilika: tu también ve hermano

Horo Horo: primero voy a comer no molestes

Pilika: que dijiste?-le empezó a jalar de las orejas-

Horo Horo: na...nada que voy en el acto

Ambos subieron en compañía de manta y len. Entraron al cuarto de Yoh e Yoh se acerca a su comoda y abre el primer cajón y empieza a revoltijar todo.

Yoh: estoy seguro de que esta por aquí

Len: eres un desordenado

Horo Horo: yo voy a mi cuarto a buscar el mio si espero a que encontremos el tuyo con lo desordenado que eres nos vamos a demorar un año. Pero por que mejor no nos explicas lo que esta pasando tiburoncillo

Len: como me dijiste?

Yoh: cálmense además Horo Horo tiene razón cuéntanos que es lo que pasa len

Len: esta bien-dio un suspiro-Lo que pasa es lo siguiente el torneo de shamanes a sido reanudado pero esta vez se ha partido en grupos el grupo A y B y yo estoy en el grupo B eso da a entender que hoto hoto también eso es todo lo que se .

Hoto perdón Horo Horo: que dijiste? Si me vuelves a llamar así te voy a...

Len: que quieres pelea?

Manta: (quien hasta ahora había permanecido callado)cálmense muchachos oye len-dijo volteando a mirar al chino- ya entendimos lo de los grupos pero..donde será?

Len: bueno lo que yo se es que para los del grupo A será en Norteamérica y para los del grupo B será en Inglaterra

Horo Horo: o sea que nos toca encontrarnos con Lizerg

Yoh: y... hablando de Lizerg que pasara con su equipo y los participante que fueron "retirados" por Hao y sus seguidores (sabemos que la doncella Jeanne perdió a Shamash que la verdad no se si se escriba así luego el tenemos al pata que se murió por que no pudo utilizar los poderes que Hao le dio correctamente ,ese el que tenia traje de fútbol americano, y otros mas que no me acuerdo)

Len: lo único que se es que los participantes que no se presenten serán descalificados y sustituidos por participantes mas aptos

Horo Horo: y el chocolatín se habrá enterado?

Len: supongo que si

Yoh: con toda esa conversación se me olvido que estábamos haciendo.

Todos:-con una mano en la barbilla-si que estábamos haciendo?

De pronto un pip pip pip (n.a: para los que no entiendan el oráculo virtual estaba sonando)

Horo Horo: que es eso?

Yoh: es el oráculo virtual nn

Todos: EL ORACULO VIRTUAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Empezaron a revoltijar todo pero no encontraron nada hubieran buscado mas tranquilos si no fuera por que el oráculo virtual seguía sonando. De pronto la puerta es abierta

Anna: que es ese ruido que no me deja descansar

Manta: es el oráculo virtual de Yoh que todavía no lo encuentra

Anna: pues si no hacen que ese condenado objeto se calle mañana tendrán que correr 1000 KM mas

Horo Horo: no es justo yo no, tengo la culpa de que Yoh sea un desordenado :o

Anna: por que yo lo digo

Horo Horo: pero...

Len: ¬¬ ya cállate y deja de quejarte suficiente tengo con tener que soportar ese maldito ruido (n.a: el oráculo virtual t0odavia seguía sonando)

Manta: Yoh si no lo encuentras no sabrás cual será tu grupo

Yoh: no te preocupes se lo preguntaremos a fausto cuando regrese de trabajar

manta: y por que no a Ryu?

Yoh: por que no sabemos donde se encuentra peque

Manta: ayy si tienes razón nn-dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca

Anna: Yoh –dijo con tono de voz suave

Yoh: si? nn

Anna:¡¡¡¡¡QUIERES CALLARTE Y EMPEZAR A BUSCAR EL ORÁCULO VIRTUAL QUE ME ESTA DANDO UNA JAQUECA CON TANTO RUIDO!!!!!!!!!!

Todos(claro menos Anna):OO

Yoh: claro Annita no te enojes no ves que te puede dar una ulcera

Anna: me estas llamando amargadas(pobre Yoh no sabe lo que esta haciendo)

Yoh: no no eso solo que...

Anna: Esta dicho mañana correrás 2000 KM mas y si no encuentras el oráculo virtual rapido serán 3000 KM (keri:creo que me pase con los kilómetros pero... no importa nn yoh: eso lo dices por que tu no eres la que va a correr ¬¬ Keri(o sea yo):si soy muy mala wajajajajajajaja ejem bueno continuemos nn)

Horo Horo: ya ves lo que haces cállate y ponte a buscar si

Len: ALGUIEN QUIERECALLAR ESE MALDITO OBJETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- len estaba realmente molesto

Y así pasaron las horas y ya era la hora del almuerzo pero el ruido seguía y cada vez se hacia mas insoportable excepto para Yoh que parecía no le tomaba mucha importancia al asunto

Horo Horo: ahhhhhhhhh-grito- ¿alguien sabe cuando se va a callar ese oráculo virtual

Len: no recuerdas cuando fue la ultimas que lo viste Yoh?

Yoh:...

Len: Yoh?

Yoh:...

Len¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-len estaba a punto de explotar de tanta rabia

Yoh: ehhh que pasa Len no te escucho...a ya me acorde-se saco los tapones para los oídos que se había puesto para no escuchar el ruido del oráculo virtual – que pasa?

Len: que ¿qué pasa? Pasa que te estoy preguntando algo y tu no me haces caso

Yoh: ya cálmate len nn -mejor repíteme lo que me estabas preguntando

Len: esta bien –tomo un poco de aire- te estaba preguntando s que cuando fue la ultima vez que viste tu oráculo virtual?

Yoh: creo que fue cuando escuchaba mis discos hace unos meses

Manta: Entonces busquemos por donde están tus discos(n.a: todos sabemos que Yoh usa discos no? Pero no les parece algo anticuado que nadie le ha dicho a este muchacho que los discos ya pasaron de moda y que los cd's son la voz o mejor que se compre un mp3 o un mp4)

Yoh: si creo que tienes razón jijiji

Grrrrrrr...grrrrrrrr...grrrrrrr...

Yoh: pero antes...que te parece si vamos a comer

Todos: caída estilo anime

Horo Horo: aunque tienes razón con lo de ir a comer creo que será mejor que encuentres ese oráculo virtual por que si no lo haces Anna te va a matar

Manta: ayy Yoh solo tienes que buscar en la caja de tus discos

Yoh se dirigió hacia una esquina, se inclino y movió una tabla del piso (algo así como un compartimiento secreto) de la cual saco una caja con varias discos , un game boy, un paquete de cartas y otra cosas( no se si usara estas cosas pero es mi fic y yo pongo lo que quiero)

Manta: que son esas cosas Yoh?

Yoh: aquí guardo la cosas que Anna no quiere que tenga ya boto algunas estas son las pude salvar

Len: y por que Anna no quiere que tengas esas cosas? u.¬

Yoh: es que Annita dice que por usar estas cosas me desconcentro de mis entrenamientos, boto mis discos de Megumi hayashibara no saben lo que me costo conseguirlos de nuevo Anna no me da mucho dinero para gastar y aparte lo que tuve que pasar para que no se diera cuenta T-T

Manta: ya Yoh te entiendo pero...podrías ponerte a buscar el oráculo virtual que ya me estoy desesperando nnU

Yoh: esta bien manta, a ver...un disco de Kiroro un disco e Megumi Hayashibara, otro de Ayumi Hamasaki, un oráculo virtual, un disco de Morning Musume...

Todos menos Yoh¡¿QUÉ?!

Yoh: que pasa? OO

Manta: podrías repetir de nuevo por favor

Yoh: si claro el disco de Kiroro otro de Megumi Hayashibara, otro de Ayumi Hamasaki, un oráculo virtual y un disco de Morning Musume ¿que tiene?

Manta como no te das cuenta (y eso que todavía no dejaba de sonar)

Yoh: De que? OO

Manta: déjame recordarte un disco de kiroro, uno Megumi Hayashibara, otro de "ayu", UN ORÁCULO VIRTUAL,

Yoh: ahhhhhh no te entiendo

Otra caída estilo anime

Horo Horo: ayy pero que tonto eres Yoh- coge el oráculo virtual y se ,o muestra- que estas ciego y sordo o que?

Yoh: ahhh eso era- coge su oráculo- bueno veamos en que grupo estoy grrrrrr grrrrr grrrrr... pero primero hay que ir a comer

Todos: -Otra caída estilo anime-

Len: que vergüenza me das que no hubo nadie que te educara de chiquito

Horo Horo: si Yoh fíjate en tu oráculo virtual cual es tu grupo... luego me cuentas- Horo Horo salió y se fue al comedor-

Len: si no o haces ahora le diré a Anna que la semana pasada te saltaste 100 Km. con la ayuda de Horo Horo-amenazo

Yoh: No por favor no lo hagas TT

Len: que patético te ves Yoh

Yoh: no me importa no quiero que Anna me imponga mas entrenamiento por esos 100kmn es capaz de mandarme a correr 1000km tu no sabes como es con sus castigos.

Len: que no lo se? Que no recuerdas lo que sucedió el año pasado por culpa de Horo Horo y tu

Yoh: ji ji ji

Len: de que te ríes?

Yoh: es que me acorde de cómo terminaste ese día

Len: u///ú

------------------------------------------------------

keri01:bueno ya lo termine espero les haya gustado la verdad me este capitulo nada tiene que ver con el titulo pero les aseguro que muy pronto habrá mas de mitología la verdad se me dio por escribir esto por un sueño que tuve pero como mi mama me despertó muy bruscamente de mi hermoso sueño(cuando no la madre fastidiándolo todo) se me olvido como comenzaba así que me tomo algo de trabajo idear como comenzaría pero al final no fue problema ya mientras iba avanzando se me hacia mas fácil

Nickoll: no te hagas que no te acuerdas como te quedaste el otro día cinco horas para solo escribir dos hojitas ¬¬

Keri: no tenias por que decir eso ¬¬

Nickoll: ya te lo dije yo solo digo la verdad

Keri: eres realmente insoportable

Yoh( que aparece de la nada): el fic esta bien pero... por que no diste de comer TT

Keri: esta bien...esta bien... toma-le lanza un barra de chocolate

Yoh:-mira la barra de chocolate- pero con esto no me voy a llenar

Keri: pues si no quieres me la como yo- le arranca la barra de chocolate y se la come

Yoh: eres muy mala TT

Keri: Si lo soy wajajajajajajaja

Nickoll: ya esta loca

Keri: y ti que te importa si estoy loca? Y si lo estoy es de herencia de mi mama , bueno... bueno cambiando de tema espero que les haya gustado y si es asi manden reviews para poder continuar este fic al que le tengo tanto cariño

Por favor acepto sugerencias, tomatazos, pastelazos, amenazas, dinero $.$ que sean mas de 100 dólares por favor y todo lo que quieran enviar menos virus que se que de esos mandan muchos

Bay Bay


End file.
